Hunter
Hunter is a male Zar, one of the two species that lived in the 17th realm. He is an OC made by UltimateUmbreo. Hunter was sent by Scorpo to kill Prince Shadelock, but instead joined him and became his personal assassin. He is the secondary antagonist of Ninjago Season 8 : Shadows Of Ninjago. He appears again in Shadelock : Scorpo King as a high ranking member of Shadelock's forces. History. Hunter was a male Zar assassin who served the royal scorpo family. He was trained by his father, who died defending the king and queen. Hunter had a secret hate for the royal family, which had cost him his father. He was sent by the king to kill the rouge prince, Shadelock, who had fled to Ninjago. Hunter found Shadelock and hoped to exact his hate of royalty on his until Shadelock revealed he too hated the royal family. Hunter abandoned his mission and joined Shadelock to rule Ninjago. He joined Shadelock in taking over the city of stix, but fled when the elemental masters arrived. He later joined back with Shadelock to help defeat the Ninja. Season 8 onwards After Shadelock fought the Ninja, he met back up with Hunter when the pair opened the portal to the Departed realm, in which they freed the Kark warriors, however, the portal also let out Samukai. When the Ninja approached the Temple of Chaos, Hunter told Samukai the Ninja would be easy kills, and then told the skulkin to prove his power. This did not go well for Samukai, as he was killed by the Ninja in the tunnels. Later, Hunter stood with his master when the Ninja arrived and Shadelock had Krux bring the wounded Wu out to bargain with. When Lloyd reluctantly agreed to Shadelocks terms, he activated the Dark Blaster. Hunter clapped at his, pleased to see his masters plan at work. He then declared the the power of Oni was at Shadelocks command. Hunter watched the Dark Blaster fire on Ninjago City, and on Shadelocks orders, allowed the Ninja and Wu to escape. Some point after the firing of the Dark Blaster, Hunter led a Kark army to take over Ninjago City, somthing they succeeded with, placing Shadelock as Emperor. Later, Hunter went to Shadelock, bringing with him the bodies of three Nindroids. He told Shadelock they could fight for the Shadow Empire and Shadelock brought them back with his Power Staff, dubbing them Headlock, Boost and Metalcutter. He and Krux later went with Shadelock back to the Temple of Chaos, where they witneesed Shadelock transform the Dark Blaster into the Shadow Mech. Hunter then pointed out that Shadelocks arm was golden, meaning that Shadelock had got Golden Power from the powers in the Power Staff. He then joined the battle holding the Ninja back from reaching the Shadow Fortress. He retreats at the end of the battle. Shadelock : Scorpo King When Shadelock entered the command room, Hunter was the first to greet him. Hunter informed him that the army awaits his plan and that the surviving Kark Warriors have stayed loyal to him. He then said that the world believing Shadelock dead is an advantage to the empire. When the portal appears, Hunter points it out, and Nezondus exits the portal. Hunter is the first to realise that Nezondus is a Scorpo. Hunter then goes with Nezondus, Mr. E and Killow to Ninjago City, and they take it over. They meet back up with Shadelock, but then, the Oni arrive. Appearances Ninjago Season 8 : Shadows Of Ninjago: Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 2 : Old Freinds, Old Foes Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 3 : Temple of chaos Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 4 : Takeover Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 6 : The Storm Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 8 : War on Wheels Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 9 : Rising Rebbelion Part 1 Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 10: Rising Rebbelion Part 2 Shadelock : Scorpo King Shadelock : Scorpo King Chapter 1 Notes Hunter has a clip on his back to hold his pike.Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters